


The lonely god

by A_K23



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_K23/pseuds/A_K23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about the Doctor and his companions :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lonely god

I am here, on your side  
I'm the one who always fights  
Aliens, Monsters: fear me!  
I will fight you, you will see!

 

Guardian of the humanity,  
traveler of every galaxy,  
lonely god, teacher and friend,  
never give up, never bend.

 

I'm here, too, I'm prepared  
with you I know I won't be scared  
You've got friends, just need to ask,  
I'll accompany you through present, future and past.


End file.
